


Resilience

by Krys_Tresen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Legendary Defender RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lotura - Freeform, M/M, Multi, SHEITH - Freeform, Spies & Secret Agents, Spy - Freeform, Violence, War, klance, shallura - Freeform, shance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krys_Tresen/pseuds/Krys_Tresen
Summary: Years ago, when Zarkon took power, everyone had hopes of improving their lives, but instead, Zarkon formed several armies and ordered to eliminate the lower social classes.Today Voltron is synonymous with fear for many people. It's one of the most soulless special armies Zarkon can have against the people or ... that's what it looks like.What kind of equipment is voltron really?
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Keith & Keith's Family (Voltron), Keith's Father/Krolia (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Lotor (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Sendak/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. First memory - Keith

* * *

**NOTES:**

Hi guys, this is actually a job I wrote a long time ago. However, it still does not have an end, due to the delicate nature of the theme.

If you are sensitive to blood or any subject that contains sexual violence, I recommend that you do not read it.

I remind you that I don't speak much English, so I apologize in advance. I will also be happy to receive corrections to improve in this language ;)

20.06.2020: Hi guys, I made some corrections to the English text ;)

Follow me on my social networks:

[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/krys_tresen/) \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/yomi_karin) \- [Tumblr](https://krystresen.tumblr.com/) \- [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/746024699126547)

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Keith.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I remember that I did not go to school, only certain children had to go; At that time I did not understand that my parents did not have money for tuition. I liked to see the other children play, I wanted their toys; they had beautiful colored balls and dolls, I also liked the school building, it was very big and clean, but I only watched from the bars, I could not enter their world and my mother could only kindly call me by name to distract me and that stop seeing them, I can not imagine her powerlessness to want to give myself more.

I was about seven years old when my parents bought food for dinner for the first time and bought me a ball. I was so happy when I saw the ball, I couldn't believe it, I walked around the table until my dad carried me with one of his arms and hugged my mom with the other, _“From now on everything will change for us. Keith will be able to go to school and you darling, you won't have to work too ”_

Everything my dad said sounded like a dream come true, my mom kept smiling and also did I. Apparently the candidate the people needed had just won, _"Poverty in this country will end soon, there will be no difference between the lower and upper classes, we will all be equal" ._ That is what he had promised.

As soon as Zarkon acquired possession in the government, he sent to form a special army called Galra, which was in charge of bringing together the lower class and relocating them to their _"new life"_ on the border, a small territory on the edge of the country next to the sea.

My father had been promised a good job, property, and a future; no one hesitated to go with the soldiers, they all wanted a better life and they seemed trustworthy.

My new home was a little bigger than my old house and equal to all the buildings in the neighborhood.

The school would open as soon as everyone settled in the district, I was more than excited, finally going to school, learning to read and write.

My mom ordered her documents, my dad's and mine so that everything was in order, but it was useless, in less than two weeks the Zarkon's special army began to attack us.

I did not understand anything, I could only see my parents worried, trying to find where to hide and fight every moment when they were desperate. I was scared because my parents were scared.

The government had only waited for the largest number of lower class people to arrive in the area in order to bombard it. Never again would there be differences between the upper and lower class ... because the lower would no longer exist.

My parents and I grabbed everything we could, or what we found in the rubble; we went to the unbuilt part of the district. Apparently many people thought that they would be safe there because we were not the only ones to arrive.

They all started organizing to look after the children and to look for food. Most of the days I felt sick, very weak and had nightmares. One afternoon Dad just arrived with what he could find of provisions, he was covered in blood; I stifled my scream, I was terrified, I believed that my father had been wounded and would die, however, he only said the name of someone I did not know, a man who should accompany him for the provisions, approached his family and said "what Sorry, he couldn't make it. "

My dad's face looked empty, but it also looked with pain and fear. That night I could not sleep, I was so scared and I clung to my mother's arms, tears did not leave my eyes.

After a while, the bombs and detonations stopped being heard, people began to go out just to see the obvious, the district was destroyed, very few people were still alive and the whole place reeked of putrefaction.

The survivors began to pack their belongings in bundles or carry their things in poorly made carts to escape with what little they had left or with what they found from other people.

They were heading to the border hoping to pass. At first some people returned for others; our hopes grew to be able to return to our old lives safely as well and just the day my family decided to leave, a single man returned from the border and said that at the entrance there were soldiers from the Galra squad who were shooting to kill. Only he survived by hiding among the corpses of his wife and children, they thought he was dead.

Our longings died as soon as we listened to the man. There was no way to escape, they were going to kill us.

Dad didn't want to give up, he wanted to get my mother and me out of that place. The water and food were beginning to run out, everyone's despair grew and I could feel it despite not understanding anything.

Everything that happened after those days is blank in my mind, I know that I got up dizzy from the floor and saw a piece of arm next to me, I fell back with nausea, I was surrounded by fire, my body hurt and I could hardly breathe. I saw my ball in the distance, the one that my parents gave me and I moved towards it as I could, I was not going to let it go, it was my first toy.

When I got to the ball, someone took my arm, I turned around and it was my mother, her face was indescribable, a touch of panic with anger.

She pulled me hard, she charged me covering my face with a rag and ran as much as she could to get me out of that place. Once outside she gave me a knife and said "don't trust anyone and defend yourself"; She pulled a pistol from the back of her pants and watched that they hadn't followed us. It is now that I wonder where she got the weapons.

"Where's daddy?", was the only thing I asked before my mom saw me with empty eyes. She hugged me and said "everything will be fine."

"UP YOUR HANDS!", I heard from the back of my mom, I couldn't see anything, she covered me with her body, I clung to her. What was happening ... was wrong.

My mother didn't move, she just hugged me tighter, the tears in my eyes started to gather and the air escaped, I couldn't breathe.

The man shot close to us and my mom shuddered, "Mom," I uttered weakly in a sob holding on to her even more. She kissed my cheek and said "fear not."

"I SAID HANDS UP!" They repeated from behind.

Again everything is blank, I am lying on the floor, there is a lifeless face next to mine, I knew she was my mother, but at that moment I did not recognize her. My heart beats fast and the air escapes from my body slowly, I feel very tired. A man grabs me by the hair and lifts me up, he was not one of the survivors I had seen before, he had a soldier's outfit.

He looks at my face, but my eyes start to close, I can't tell what's going on. "I will save you if you work for me from now on." There is no response from me, he shakes my head very abruptly and opens my eyes. "There is no one left alive here, we have already checked the area, you are the last one". I feel the tears fall from my eyes, I try to let go, but my arms fall as soon as they reach the top. "Do you want to live or is it okay for me to kill you right now?".

He was going to kill me, I didn't want to die, I was afraid, I didn't want to be in that place, maybe it was just a nightmare and as soon as he woke up, it would all be over. "No", it barely comes out of my mouth.

"What?, don't listen well", says the soldier, I feel that something begins to press against my neck, "Could you repeat it?, If you don't do it, my knife will kill you and it would be a great waste"

My body had no energy but somehow I turned around and that lady's body, in fact it was my mother, she was dead and I didn't know why; the pistol that she had held to defend us, she still had it in her hands, she never let it go and the knife that she had given me was the one that that horrible soldier was holding. It was mine and the last memory of my mother.

"That ... is mine, Drop it!", I couldn't speak well, but I knew I was angry.

"You look like a very brave crybaby", the military man released me and I fell heavily on the floor, he threw the dagger very close to me and said "Get up, we have to go", my face hurt, my body trembled, but I did not want that man left as if nothing.

With my hand I reached for the knife and made an effort to get up, my legs were shaking, but I managed to stand up. The man walked slowly, it seemed that he was waiting for me, he wasn't that far, that was good news for me. I tried to clear my mind and ran towards him screaming in anger, when he turned to see me he didn't seem surprised, he just grabbed me by the arm and leaned down, "You won't achieve anything, just walk and you'll be safe", I felt useless, fast I took the knife with my other hand and reached to scratch his face.

He turned for a moment and growled in pain, then looked back at me with courage, got up and pulled my arm pulling me once more, this time he stepped on me and kicked me several times, I only remember that my sight faded and no longer I felt him breathe, at some point I stopped hurting, I did not know when I became unconscious.

I woke up in a room with the curtains closed, in an old bed, I had an artificial respirator connected to me, breathing hurt, I couldn't move and my vision was cloudy; I heard voices in the distance. "You hurt him a lot champion, his body is in very bad condition, you broke his ribs and one of them pierced his left lung, I don't think this boy will help us in the future, he will die sooner", said one woman.

"If he has the strength, he will live, if not, we can gather other boys later", answered a man; his voice, I knew him, was the same soldier who had ambushed my mother and me.

"Zarkon's troops don't need dying, they need real warriors", she replied angrily.

"The boy will be fine Haggar, I'll take care of him, if that's what you want," he said.

"You have always been a good troop gatherer for Zarkon despite your age, but we are not talking about recruiting adults, so I will give you the opportunity to train this child on one condition, if the child does not survive this week or for the first two months of training you give him, you will have to accept being my right hand, without the benefits that you already have", the woman paused," but if the brat presents good results, you will have to collect more of them, you will train them and they will be Zarkon's next special army, also as a reward for the results of this experiment, I will let you stop living as a dog and live like any other lieutenant in the upper class area, with greater privileges of freedom than you already have and to clarify, not only you, but also the new team that you will form. As an apology for my mistrust ”, she offered him amused.

"Sounds too tempting, what's the trap?", He said, his voice seemed suspicious.

"Do you accept Champion or not?", She asked him, a moment of silence, I did not hear any response, "Sendak will be watching your progress, you better take care of the brat and not let him die, or you will know what awaits you", the voices began to move away, what was going to happen to me?.

Tears fell from my eyes, I just wanted my mom, this really was a dream, another one of my nightmares, I would wake up and be next to her, like every night, but, I did not wake up I could not, I only saw the ceiling without power move through the pain. A muffled scream followed by sobs came from my lips, I felt the shortness of breath in me, but I could not stop crying, the machine next to me started making a lot of noise, but I did not stop crying.

Hear rushing footsteps in my direction, a chill went up my arms and back, "No please, no, please ... help mom". The saliva ran down my mouth, I wanted to scream, to run away from that place and I couldn't escape; Why?, Why was this happening to me?, I had done nothing wrong.

The steps reached me, it was that stupid soldier, but at that moment it was more my fear than my anger, "no ... no ... I don't want to", I said as I slowly shook my head denying, my voice didn't even come out well from my mouth. He leaned over and touched my head without saying anything, he was inspecting me, he took a small lamp out of his pants bag, opened one of my eyelids, checked it and then did the same with the other.

He looked at me seriously and left to return immediately, this time he had a bottle in his hands and a syringe, even sobbing I asked "what are you going to do to me?, no please, please ... don't kill me, ple... ... please ... ”. He still didn't say anything, he took my arm, I tried to remove it, but he held me firmly and buried the needle without hesitation.

"It is a pain reliever, in ten minutes it will stop hurting and do not try to get up, although surely you cannot", said the man and left me alone again.

After a while my whining decreased, I felt calm, but without sleep, I just felt tired and relaxed.

Images of good memories came to my head, slow, calm and happy. I closed my eyes to see the images better. My mother returned from work and I would run to hug her and she would always tell me how much she loved me and later in the night when Dad would also return he would carry me in his arms and ask if I had taken good care of Mom while he was gone and I answered that Yes, because I always watched that nothing happened to mom.

I remembered how Dad had dressed up as Santa Claus and even though he hadn't brought presents, I already had some cookies for him.

I remembered how every time I was sick, Mom would put a damp cloth on my head to lower the fever; how she and dad didn't leave me alone during the night or how I could stay in the middle of them when I had a nightmare and they would hug me.

And suddenly I wanted them to come back to me, but I knew they were not going to do it anymore, the beautiful memories of their smiles were changing to memories of their worn faces, of how my father was afraid of not finding any more provisions or of not coming back alive and my mother smiled at me with tears in her eyes every night to tell me that everything, absolutely everything was going to be fine.

I didn't feel my body, I wasn't crying anymore, I felt empty. The soldier went and checked my eyes again; I don't know how many times he has done it, but I can remember that his face passed through my eyes several times. When I finally felt sleepy, I felt a hand on my head, slowly stroking my hair, it felt… well, comforting. As if mom and dad were still here.


	2. First memory - Katie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They would just call me Pidge and I would make Zarkon pay for everything he did to My dear family.

* * *

**NOTES:**

Hi guys :D

In addition to greeting, I came to leave some interesting details.

The story begins 11 years ago with our protagonists, 10 years later they met and a year later the voltron team is already formed.

Pidge is 4 years old in this memory.

Follow me on my social networks:

[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/krys_tresen/) \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/yomi_karin) \- [Tumblr](https://krystresen.tumblr.com/) \- [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/746024699126547)

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Katie.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I never had to worry about anything as a child. My father was one of the most renowned scientists in the country and we always did well.

I liked going to school, I dreamed of being as big and famous as my father, although I was not as good at talking to others as he was and most of the time adults ignored me and hated children my age. I always thought they were stupid, especially when they said they didn't want to go to school; If they did not want to go, then what were they doing in it?. Now is when I realize that a 4 year old doesn't want to go to school, he just wants to play and at that time, that was not so logical for me.

My parents were never home, so I really wanted to spend quality time with them. My parents' place was taken by my older brother Matt, who much of the time was useless and I don't say that because of offense, it's just that when he was little, he was very distracted; Although sometimes I think he did it on purpose, I always heard that he should have gone to a school for gifted children and my dad would only answer, "When Matt decides to go to those schools, I will take my son with pleasure."

One day, while Matt was making an attempt at dinner, my parents arrived very angry, both were screaming, but they were not fighting among themselves, they were angry with someone specific. They called me and Matt to the living room, they asked us to take a seat, they had something very important to tell us, I was a little scared, I thought we had done something wrong and they were going to scold us, but no, they told us that we would probably have to go to another country.

I turned to see Matt and he looked at me, his face was as confused as mine, we went back to see our parents and we both said at the same time, "What?"

My father sighed, couldn't find the words to explain what was happening, my mother rubbed his dad's back and said, "Guys, this is necessary."

Matt got up, approached our parents and knelt down in front of my dad while taking his hand, "What is going on dad?, you have never forced us on anything, is it really bad?".

My father also took his hand and asked me to come closer, I went and curled up on his feet too. “Guys, you know that I have been working on a new project together with the candidate for president. The objective of this work was to give low class children the opportunity to get along with upper class children and for this new schools will be opened in the border area. Zarkon was interested in knowing who were the most ready children to give them a  **scholarship** ", my dad moved his fingers exaggerating a little and then sighed again, "All the studies that I have done on children with greater brain abilities than others, are not To help them, Zarkon lied to me and hopes to form an army with them", mom interrupted him and said "That is why you and your sister must go to another country, they are not safe here while Zarkon is in power".

Matt looked at my parents and then looked at me, raised his hand and rubbed my head. "Katie is still very small, I know she is very smart, but she doesn't understand it like I do, maybe only she should go". Mom and I say, "Hey!", "you can't leave your sister alone, Matt".

"Mom, I don't expect you to understand me, but if I enter that army that Dad says, I just might be able to ..."

"NO and it is my last word Matt", said my exalted father, "I know what you are thinking and it is not an idea that I approve of. "

"Dad, I know I can handle this, you told me that you would be happy when I chose what I wanted."

"Matt, I was referring to your studies, not this, you will go with your sister and it is my last word", Dad got up from the sofa and left the living room, mom told us to understand our father and went after He. Matt didn't say anything to me, he didn't turn to see me, but he ran to his room, I'm sure he was crying.

Matt was always right when it came to me, I didn't understand what had happened at the time, but he knew that they were going to send me away from home, I got up slowly to go to my room, took a book from the shelf and opened a page to the random All the great ones were children once…

  
  


Everything was wrong at the time, I know, I wanted to be able to understand the situation.

The next day, my mom went to wake me up, asked me to pack a suitcase, "The sooner they leave the country the better Katie", I listened to her and started packing my things; it's not like I was going to miss something from that place, I had no friends at school or someone to miss, only my parents, but Mom said they would visit us often.

Suddenly I heard a lot of noise, Mom was spinning around the house and Dad too, "Katie, have you seen your brother?", They yelled at me from the ground floor of the house, "no," I answered from above.

Deep in my heart I knew that Matt had run away from home, but I didn't want to think about it, if I thought about it too much it would come true and I didn't want it to be. My parents got me in the car and we looked for Matt everywhere he could be. We did not find him, we asked with his friends and with the neighbors, nobody had seen him.

After a long week my mother took me to the airport. She would take me to the new place where I was going to live, it was fourteen hours of travel, the country I was going to was on another continent. I could not believe that in the end I was alone, I had never felt like this, although my parents were not at home, they were present in my life and my brother was more than present and at that moment he was no longer. My mother cried the last days that I was in our house due to Matt's absence, the earth had eaten him, we could not find him.

During the trip I did not stop thinking about how to find Matt, he was possibly in the Zarkon’s troops as my parents feared, but I immediately discarded the idea, Matt was not old enough to enter the military and my father reviewed databases without find your name; they also reviewed and asked in many schools, but none that knew about it.

Finally we arrive at the airport of the other city. My mother took it upon herself to get my bags and get a taxi. The school was a mixed boarding school and reputable according to my parents, the safest place they had found for their children, or at least for me. My mother entered the principal's office and it took a while, when she left she said goodbye to me and left; she was very quick, she just kissed me on the forehead and promised to see me soon.

I do not know how long I was without news from my parents, I did not receive any email, I did not receive any letter, not even a phone call. I remember that from the first week I started crying every night, I really wanted to be at home with everyone, not alone.

Years passed, the tears faded with the passage of time and the classes helped me to distract myself; I learned a lot about technology and even tried to see the cameras in my old city to find out if I found anything about my family, but any device I tried to connect to was instantly blocked.

I had just turned 14 and still didn't know anything about my parents or Matt. A few days later the manager called me, I sat down in the chair across from him and it took him a while to speak. "Katie I have something important to tell you, but I can't find the words to do it", He sigh, "you see ... during the time that you have been here, your parents have not contacted me at any time, but the tuition always arrives on time", a pause, "Well ... 3 months ago we have not received any deposit in your name, I have not taken any action in this regard because you are an excellent student and the school can easily offer you a scholarship that covers all expenses", another pause, my heart started pounding, maybe my parents had gotten rid of me and Matt realized before I did, I closed my eyes tight and looked down. "Katie, you shouldn't worry, money is the least of it, the question is ... somewhat complicated, I received a letter on your birthday, where your mother asked me to inform you that she is so sorry, but she was so afraid and she hope you understand it. ”

I do not know what my gaze would have been, but in my mind it was only that Mom wrote a letter after all those years and regretted it, what was she regretting?, Why now?, I had so many doubts. "Director Slav, why is this difficult to explain to you?"

The director hesitated a little, “Katie, even though the letter was addressed to me, I think your mother wrote it to you and all the information in that letter is extremely sensitive. I wouldn't want to have to tell you that I had written because there is a seventy percent chance that you will return to the sorry state you were in when I met you and because there is also a sixty four point eighty eight percent chance that you are headed where your mother does not want. That is why I do not know how to express all this Katie. "

"Director, there has been nothing more regrettable for me than not knowing anything about my family and now that someone is finally trying to contact me, I will not miss the opportunity."

All that afternoon I talked to the director, I found out that my mother had been left alone too, after bringing me here and returning to the country, our house was destroyed, my dad's office looked like a war zone and he like Matt, had disappeared. My mother changed her name and she did not contact me in these 10 years because she feared for my safety and the reason she was writing now was that she no longer had the resources to stay outside the country, they had displaced her with a very small sector of the lower class; Zarkon's guards had been spying on her and she realized it. In the letter I begged Director Slav not to abandon me, to please take care of me and not to let them find me.

I sighed when we finished talking, I had already made a decision, the director refused at first, but I would never leave my mother with the same feelings of loneliness and concern that I had. I would go back home, I would find my brother and my father, everything would return to normal.

The director Slav proposed to grant me the full scholarship for studies so as not to arrive empty handed and with nothing in that country, not to mention that due to my age, he would be the one to take the trip with me. Accept and we begin to investigate the paperwork and lodging that we would have there.

The situation in that area was very complicated with everyone, entering the country was very difficult to do, luckily the director of the school was very recognized so it did not take long for the embassy to grant us visas and passports.

Since Director Slav also feared for my safety, just as my mother processed a name change for me, from now on I would no longer be Katie Holt, they would just call me Pidge and I would make Zarkon pay for everything he did to My dear family.


End file.
